13ghostsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Black Zodiac/@comment-68.46.139.173-20121209013715
Chapter Thirteen: At The Ocularis Infernum Inside Of The House Of Cyrus And Kalina Kriticos: Probie managed to wake up first. She untied herself and untied the others. She quickly ran to one the sealed doors that led to the frontyard. Thanks to Benny's OCDs, he had folded a newspaper eight times and put the newspaper between the doors. She opened the doors, put the newspaper back in place, closed the doors and ran to find help and call the police, FBI, CIA and turned on the videocameras that Benny set up for the whole world to watch. Maggie woke up next and screamed for everybody to wake up. Kalina wacked her with the book of the Ocularis Infernum and knocked her unconscious. Melinda snuck around and managed to break the Ocularis Infernum. Kalina caused Benny to have an asthma attack by tricking him into thinking that Probie was dead. Bobby gave Benny his inhaler. Neith told Hawkeye in Modern English, "Dude, please wait in line to kill Cyrus and Kalina." Hawkeye was still walking slowly to Kalina, her eyes having murder on them and staring straight at Kalina. Hawkeye's expression looked as if she wanted to slowly tear Kalina to pieces. In fact, Hawkeye would have teared Kalina to pieces, if Hannibal didn't order her to calm down and to let her go (he ordered her in Modern English.) Kalina left the room, laughing evilly and like a maniac. Hawkeye said in Modern English, "If Benny died, Kalina would have never made it out of here alive. In fact, I would personally escorted her to h**l, since death isn't really that much of a punishment." Cyrus usede his necromancing abilities and summoned zombies. Kalina ordered their bodyguards to come. Mike said in Modern English, "We'll get you, you f*****g b******s! And your little rotting corpses and your little friends too!" Annie said in Modern English, "This is going to be surprising but I am in total agreement with my brother. I think that our friends agree with my brother too." The rest of the White Zodiac/A-Team, the Black Zodiac and the Zodiac all said, "Amen." Cyrus asked in Modern English, "Oh yeah? You and what army?" Then, as if right on que to answer Cyrus's question, Probie drove a truck right into the house and said in Modern English, "Us and the army right behind me." Probie has brought old people, school and college students, asylum patients (including the ones from Murdock's asylum,) nursing home people, hobos, animals, basically all of the White Zodia's/A-Team's friends/allies and everybody she could find. Cyrus and Kalina looked at each other and said in Modern English, "Attack!" They then heard a bugle and a shofar and saw a hobo with a bugle and a rabbi with a shofar and saw cops, more hobos, civilans, the FBI, others and holy people and the members of holy places behind the hobo and the rabbi. They all yelled and charged. Then, the battle began. Some of the White Zodiac's/A-Team's friends got in planes and started to mow down zombies, after all of Cyrus's and Kalina's bodyguards were killed. Murdock, Neith and Johnny went in Murdock's plane. Neith and Johnny both yelled (while shooting zombies and throwing explosives and other things at zombies) in Modern English, "Die, you f*****g zombie b******s, die!" Murdock replied Modern English, "There was no call for bad language!" Probie mowed down zombies with her truck, until Kalina destroyed her truck. Kalina asked in Modern English, "Any last words, you little f*****r?" Probie replied in Modern English, "Yeah. Clear!" Kalina asked in Modern English, "Clear?" Bones put the two defillibrators zapping things besides Kalina's head and said in Modern English, "Yeah. Clear." Bones zapped Kalina with the defillibrator and gave Probie a high five with both of his hands. Probie's eyes widened and then speared an approaching Kalina with one of her spears. Bones flamethrowered Kalina's body to be on the safe side and joined the battle. Benny managed to grab Cyrus's book (Cyrus does not have eidetic memory with any of his senses) and burn the book to ashes and burn the Ocularis Infernum book to ashes. The zombies crumpled to dust. Cyrus congradulated all of them and asked them in Modern English, "Do you really expect me to go down quietly?" Hannibal replied in Modern English, "No. Probie, why don't you take him down?" Probie came forward. Cyrus laughed and said in Modern English, "Really? A little girl? And the newest and youngest member on your team? Wow. You must be hoping that I'll go easy on a little girl. News flash, Kalina and I murdered our own daughter, son-in-law and grandchildren. Don't forget to consider the fact that the little girl and the doctor on your team killed my wife. I won't go easy on the little girl." Cyrus pulled out his khopesh with his left hand and brought it down on Probie. Probie brought out her left flashlight out did the Larry Daley Manuever. Probie managed to break Cyrus's khopesh during the fight. Cyrus managed to break free of Probie's grip and used got out his katana with his right hand. Probie got her right flashlight and did the double-knife defense with her flashlights. Probie destroyed Cyrus's katana and managed to get Cyrus in a headlock. Cyrus asked in Modern English, "What are you?" Probie replied in Modern English, "I'm the newbie." Probie snapped Cyrus's neck and La Forge shouted in Modern English, "The glory is ours!" Everybody yelled, howled, screeched, etc. in victory. The Black Zodiac thanked them and they, except for George Markley (the Hammer,) went into the Light. He looked confusingly at La Forge, Banshee and Jim. He said in Modern English, "My children were murdered. My wife was pregnant when she was murdered. My wife and I were only children. Our anscestors were only children. Why do you look like my children?" Banshee looks like an older version of George's daughter, who looked like his wife as a child, Jim looks like an older version of George's son, who looked like George as a child and La Forge looks like an older vision of George's son with George's daughter's hair, lips, ears, big eyes and nose, meaning La Forge looks like a younger version of George but with George's wife's hair, lips, ears, big eyes and nose. La Forge explained in Modern English, "The four-foot-zero white woman with a useless right leg, whom you and your wife saved and allowed to live in your house and had taken care of, had managed to scare your wife's and childrens' murderers away. Unborn babies can live twenty-five minutes in the womb after the pregnant parent dies. That very same woman, the woman you and your wife had called Minny because she was given no name as a child, had managed to scare them away twelve minutes after your wife died and saved your unborn child. The child was a boy. She raised the boy as her own and named him Isaac. Isaac was born blind but she didn't care. It was what the Jews called midda-keneged-midda. That's Hebrew for measure-for-measure. It's basically Karma. You and your wife saved and took care of Minny and had given her a home and a name and she in return had saved, raised as her own child, given a home and a name to yours and your wife's son. You and your wife had even found Minny a husband. Minny's husband, Jacob, was deaf and autistic but he knew how to speak. Minny and Jacob had a daughter named Sarah. When Isaac and Sarah were adults, they married. They even buried you, your wife and your children. Minny cried and she told Isaac about you, his mother and his dead siblings. When she was dying, she asked Isaac and Sarah swear in the holy name of God to never let something like this happen again. They swore. Minny died with a smile on her face. Minny died when Isaac's and Sarah's children were ten-years-old. She died on her birthday, the exact time she was born. She was eighty-eight-years-old. Jacob died at ninety-years-old on his birthday, when Isaac's and Sarah's two children were twelve-years-old. They buried Minny and Jacob next to each other and next to you and your family's graves." George smiled and saw his family and Minny's family. They all hugged and smiled and went into the light.